Anti-OP OP Tank
"The True propose of this "'Tank'" is to endlessly KILL '''OP' tanks and to be a OP tank it self" - ???'' The Anti-OP OP Tank just looks like a Basic Tank, but if you damages it or if anything damages it. It will turn into into it's first phase. Phase 1 When your at the first phase, it will have 1,000,000^3 HP. It will ONE SHOT ANY "OP" TANKS!!!!! ''But for "Normal Non-OP" Tanks, it will do 0 damage. Also for "Normal Non-OP" Tanks, it will have 0 in stats in everything relacted to bullets and damage. Also it will be the speed of a booster. It will look like a Arena Closer sized Basic Tank with the words "OP KILLER" "stamped" onto the tank's "Face". Abilities '''OP Tank Freezer: '''Will stop every "OP" Tank in the arena from moving for 15 seconds. Cooldown: '''NOPE! The Hunting of the Hunters: '5 AI-Controlled Snipers with infinite HP, movement speeds of a booster and the sizes of a Alpha Pentagon will spawn around the arena, one shoting any "OP" Tank they see (Note: They will not kill you). They will despawn in 10 Seconds after spawning. Cooldown: 20 Seconds '''Leaderboard Clearer: '''All players in the leaderborad will take infinite damage. All of the scores of the top 10 players will be added on to your score. Cooldown: 5 and a half minutes. '''JUDGEMENT!: '''When a player says somethin' like "YOU CANT ONE SHOT THE TBOO-X!1!1!!1!1!1", a laser will shot from the tank even if it's cannon is not pointing at the target. The laser will '''OBLITERATE THE TANK PASS THE QUARKS THAT MAKE IT UP AND CAUSE THE TARGET'S COMPUTER TO BLOW UP LIKE 9001 NUKES BLOW UP AT THE SAME TIME!!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1 '''Cooldown: Passive '"OH, U WANT SUM FRE XP?!??!": 'A square with infinite HP and high ramming damage and that is the size of the map will spawn. The square will despawn in a hour. Cooldown: 1 hour & 5 minutes '"OH, GET DESTORYED!1!1!11! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!1!1!1!1!!1!1!!: '''An AI-controlled destroyer with the HP of a alpha pentagon, high damage and ramming damage and the size of the map will spawn. It will never despawn. Cooldown: '''NOPE! THE FINAL STAND: WILL SPAWN 9001^TREE(3)^67*99999999000011111111111!!!!!!!! YAOTS INSIDE THE MAP. WILL ONLY BE USEABLE WHEN YOU HAVE 100 HP. COOLDOWN: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1 Requirements To become this OP tank, you need to beat requirements: * Get 5 million score as a auto smasher * Kill 100 players including: * Kill 15 players that were at the leaderboard at the time that you killed them * Kill 3 players that have 1 million plus score * Kill one or more bosses (or kill 1000 plus polygons in maze) When you meet these requirement, you then have to be killed by an "OP" tank. When you respawn, you have a 15% chance of becoming this tank. Trivia * This tank has USTIS installed just incase... *This info has only been comfirmed in the code, this feature of this tank is not in-game '''''More phases and abilities coming soon to this page, also don't edit this page, it's still under construction. Category:OP Category:Browse Category:More than infinitely OP Category:End of OP tanks Category:End of Everything Category:Bosses Category:Not related to the TBOO-X branch Category:Get rekt TBOO! Category:Tier higher than ∞ tanks Category:Anti-Tanks